yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4
ＴＡＧ ＦＯＲＣＥ 4 | romaji name = Yūgiō Faibu Dīzu TAG FORCE 4 | japanese translated name = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 | alternate name = | developer = Konami | producer = Konami | series = Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force | platform = PSP | release date = * September 17, 2009 * November 17, 2009http://www.worthplaying.com/article.php?sid=65104 * November 26, 2009http://de.games.konami-europe.com/news.do;jsessionid=BC992C268D342BF1EC578495889B2D62?idNews=536 * January 22, 2010http://www.game.co.uk/Games/PSP/Yu-Gi-Oh-Tag-Force-4/~r345233/ * November 26, 2009 | rating = 7+ | genre = Card Battling }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 is the fourth installment in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force series. Features Rule * Uses the Official Card Game Master Rules. * Uses the March 2009 Banlist as default. System * The Destiny Draw system from Tag Force 2 and 3 returns. Along with a new Partner Synchro, (for one turn you control which card your partner chooses) which can be used over the Destiny Draw. * Features Cinematic Summoning and Attack Sequences available for Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu, Earthbound Immortal Uru, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, Power Tool Dragon, Gadget Hauler, Exploder Dragonwing, Junk Warrior, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, and Goyo Guardian. All previous TF3 Monster Summon/Attack animations no longer exist except for Blue Eyes White Dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon and the victory conditions of Destiny Board and Exodia. * The game's loading screen features a random one of Carly's Fortune Fairies. * You cannot see the cards in your partner's hand unless you use Partner Synchro. * Up to 200 Deck recipes can be stored. UMD recognition * UMD Recognition with Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force unlocks "The Winged Dragon of Ra", "Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel", "Crystal Skull", "Jinzo" (Anniversary Edition) and "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (Anniversary Edition) for use and Mina Simington (angry version) as an opponent. * UMD Recognition with Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 unlocks "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Power Wall", "Dark Magician" (Anniversary Edition), "Dark Magician Girl" (Anniversary Edition) and "Ashoka Pillar" for use and Akiza Izinski (Duel Academy version) as an opponent. * UMD Recognition with Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 unlocks "Obelisk the Tormentor", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Anniversary Edition), "Berserker Soul", "Miracle Contact" and "Cabrera Stone" for use and Kalin Kessler (Enforcer version) as an opponent. * UMD Recognition with all previous Tag Force games unlocks "Triangle O" for use. * UMD Recognition with any one of the Tag Force games unlocks the Generation Next Booster Pack in the shop. * Unlike previous games, the Konami Code does not unlock a pack. Instead, the player, at the card shop, should press the right directional button 5 times, the square button 7 times and the select button 3 times. This unlocks the High Noon Constellation pack. This references 573, the gorowase pronunciation for "Konami". Cards * Contains 4063 cards, including Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane!!, Structure Deck: Warrior's Strike, Extra Pack Volume 2 and most of Stardust Overdrive (with the exception of cards not part of the Dark Signers arc). It also includes a few cards that did not appear in OCG/''TCG'' until after Tag Force 4 came out: "Zeman the Ape King", "Underground Arachnid" & "Break! Draw!" in Absolute Powerforce; "Tuning" in Starstrike Blast; and "Hundred-Eyes Dragon" as one of the Weekly Shōnen Jump promotional cards. * Features Dark Tuner monsters and Dark Synchro Monsters. * There are no Speed Spells and Turbo Duels in Tag Force 4. ''Tag Force 4'' card exclusives As with all the other Tag Force games, exclusive anime-only cards (namely the Dark Synchro and Dark Tuner monsters) were placed into Tag Force 4. Anime exclusive cards from the previous 3 games are present, but not listed here. Bolded cards have been printed in the OCG since this videogame was released. Downloadable cards (Current as of October 12, 2011) * Ape Fighter * Closed Forest * Ape Magician * Roaring Earth * Genex Controller * Archlord Kristya * Gigaplant * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Dark Strike Fighter * Great Shogun Shien * Darkness Neosphere * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Tuner Capture * Majestic Star Dragon * Ritual Foregone * Elemental Hero Prisma * A Major Upset * Voltanis the Adjudicator * Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord * Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode * Royal Oppression * Marshmallon * Majestic Dragon * Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode * Beast King Barbaros * Ally of Justice Catastor * Shield Worm * Assault Mode Activate * Miracle Stone * Hundred-Eyes Dragon * Altar of the Bound Deity * Urgent Tuning * Guardian Eatos * Regretful Rebirth * Worm Bait * Warm Worm Starter Deck contents Characters Duelists The majority of characters have different names in the English version than the original Japanese. The Japanese version of this game featured 43 video game new characters. However, when the game was translated to English, 19 of these characters had their names changed to that of characters from previous Tag Force games who were excluded from this game. These 19 characters are listed above by their Japanese names in italics, followed by the English name in parenthesis. Non-duelists *'Blister' can be paid DP to show you the location and mood of all duelists for a week on the map. He is always found in the "Back Alley" area. *'Blitz' (aka Nerve) will randomly give you something that he either found or stole, usually an item or 200 DP. He usually lurks somewhere around Satellite. *'Tank' will give you an assortment of cards he's scrounged from around Satellite. Most of the cards are Low-ATK Normal Monsters, but occasionally he can give you powerful cards, like cards only obtainable when you complete Duelist 1's story, like Dark Strike Fighter, Thought Ruler Archfiend or Gigaplant. The cards he gives cannot actually be purchased in the Card Shop, so visiting Tank regularly is the only way to fill out the Card Album to 100%. His location is random, but usually within Satellite. *'Tenzen Yanagi' will take 100 DP to give you a chance of getting an alternate art card by playing rock-paper-scissors. If you win, you get the card. If you lose or draw, you get nothing. *'Larry' (aka Lenny) can allow you to edit a Partner's Deck before you have earned the right to do it by paying a fee. He can also reset a character's hearts to zero so you can replay their storyline and, when available, he can allow you to view alternate versions of a character, such as the Dark Signer versions of Carly and Misty. He is always found near the incomplete bridge on Satellite. *'The MC' is randomly hiding in one area on the map, and changes location constantly. If you manage to find him, he can give you a prize of rare cards, a lot of DP, gift items, or increase a partner's Heart meter. *'Kurumizawa' works in the shop. * Nervin (aka Boylston) can be found somewhere in Satellite, and he will tell a story to you and your partner that will increase your partner's Heart Meter slightly. (Must have a partner with you) * Rex Goodwin appears briefly during the Duelist 2's Second Heart. Character storylines Completing Story Mode with the characters below earns the player three copies of the characters' signature card. For example, completing Yusei's story earns the player three copies of Stardust Dragon, and Leo's story rewards the player with three copies of Power Tool Dragon. This isn't always the case, as completing normal Carly's story earns you one copy of each of the Fortune Fairies, and completing Crow's story earns you three copies of Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant. When you complete a Dark Signer story, you will receive 3 copies of their Earthbound Immortal card. These cards cannot be purchased at the Card Shop, so completing the respective character's storylines is essential. Unlike in Tag Force 2 and Tag Force 3, you do not permanently partner with one character—instead, every individual character constantly gains Heart points whenever you positively interact with them (similar to Tag Force 1), and partnerships only last until the end of the day. When you partner with one character, you fill their Heart meter even when you interact with other characters, so partnering often is recommended, even if you only play solo most of the time. In order to most efficiently fill up a character's hearts, you might want to improve their mood by giving them gifts from the vending machine outside the Card Shop. The Player can interact with characters in one of four ways: *'About Cards': The player is given a card quiz by showing them a card picture and will fill the heart meter if they answer correctly. *'About Duels': The player asks how a character is doing in duels and when they answer the player has to beat them in a game of rock-paper-scissors to fill the heart meter. *'About them': When the player asks about a subject a conversation mini-game begins. In this game, the player must connect branches to certain bubbles so that all three line up to say "Very Good". *'Persons of Interest': Then the player asks a character about a certain person of interest he/she will tell them about three main character duelists that catch their interest. An example will be Masha seems to like Yusei, Misty and Mina. A main character's heart meter will fill if they are a character's person of interest. When a character's storyline is completed, they will always offer to partner with you when entering their area, and if you are already partnered with someone, they will give you a card pack or an item. Yusei Fudo's Signer Story * First Heart: You and Yusei Tag Duel against Shadow Drone Tetsu Trudge and Lioside. * Second Heart: You and Yusei Tag Duel against Akiza Izinski and Jack Atlas. * Third Heart: You and Yusei Tag Duel against Dark Signer Kalin Kessler and Shadow Drone Tetsu Trudge. * Fourth Heart: You and Yusei Tag Duel against Roman Goodwin and Devack. **'Card Earned:' "Stardust Dragon" x3 Yusei Fudo's Satellite Story * First Heart: You and Yusei Tag Duel against Tetsu Trudge and Wade. * Second Heart: You and Yusei Tag Duel against Jaime and Syun. * Third Heart: You and Yusei Tag Duel against Rally Dawson and Edith. * Fourth Heart: You and Yusei Tag Duel against Jack Atlas and Tetsu Trudge. **'Card Earned:' "Junk Warrior" x3 (Note: This Story closely mimics the first five episodes of the 5Ds anime, wherein Yusei escapes from Satellite into the City to get Stardust Dragon back from Jack. As a nod to the first episode, in this storyline, Yusei refuses to speak during events, only saying 'Duel me.') Jack Atlas' Story * First Heart: You and Jack Tag Duel against Carly Carmine and Mina Simington. * Second Heart: You and Jack Tag Duel against Rally Dawson and Carly Carmine. * Third Heart: You and Jack Tag Duel against Dark Signers Carly Carmine and Misty Tredwell. * Fourth Heart: You and Jack Tag Duel against Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan. **'Card Earned:' "Red Dragon Archfiend" x3 Akiza Izinski's Normal Story * First Heart: You and Akiza Tag Duel against Dark Signers Misty Tredwell and Carly Carmine. * Second Heart: You duel against Akiza. * Third Heart: You and Akiza Tag Duel against Hose and Lioside. * Fourth Heart: You and Akiza Tag Duel against Dark Signers Misty Tredwell and Carly Carmine. **'Card Earned:' "Black Rose Dragon" x3 Akiza Izinski's Duel Academy Story * First Heart: You and Akiza Tag Duel against Naomi and Mina Simington. * Second Heart: You and Akiza Tag Duel against Bright and Tetsu Trudge. * Third Heart: You and Akiza Tag Duel against Yuma and Carly Carmine. * Fourth Heart: You and Akiza Tag Duel against Ida and Satellite Yusei Fudo. **'Card Earned:' "Gigaplant" x3 (Note: This is not Akiza as she was when she returned to Duel Academy, but how she was during her first attendance; convinced that everyone is out to get her, she lashes out violently at anyone and everyone who tries to reach out to her, turning her paranoid beliefs into reality). Crow Hogan's Story * First Heart: You and Crow Tag Duel against Ida and KENYoU * Second Heart: You and Crow Tag Duel against Tetsu Trudge and Dean. * Third Heart: You and Crow Tag Duel against Carly Carmine and Celia. * Fourth Heart: You and Crow Tag Duel against Yusei Fudo and Leo. **'Card Earned:' "Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant" x3 Luna's Story * First Heart: You and Luna Tag Duel against Leo and Yusei Fudo. * Second Heart: You and Luna Tag Duel against Nataly and Anca. * Third Heart: You and Luna Tag Duel against Terence and Mathew. * Fourth Heart: You and Luna Tag Duel against Devack and Michael. **'Card Earned:' "Ancient Fairy Dragon" x3 Leo's Story * First Heart: You and Leo Tag Duel against Akiza Izinski and Luna. * Second Heart: You and Leo Tag Duel against Crow Hogan and Gillian. * Third Heart: You and Leo Tag Duel against Dark Signer Misty Tredwell and Shadow Drone Tetsu Trudge. * Fourth Heart: You and Leo Tag Duel against Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan. **'Card Earned:' "Power Tool Dragon" x3 Kalin Kessler's Dark Signer Story Unlocked by completing Yusei's Signer story. * First Heart: You and Kalin Tag Duel against Crow Hogan and Rally Dawson. * Second Heart: You and Kalin Tag Duel against Jack Atlas and Luna. * Third Heart: You and Kalin Tag Duel against Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski. * Fourth Heart: You duel against Kalin. **'Card Earned:' "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu" x3 (Note: Before Kalin disappears, he shows the player a photo of the player, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin wearing Enforcer jackets, revealing the player was once a member of The Enforcers.) Kalin Kessler's Enforcers Story * First Heart: You and Kalin Tag Duel against Crow Hogan and Hayden. * Second Heart: You and Kalin Tag Duel against Dean and Wade. * Third Heart: You and Kalin Tag Duel against Lioside and Hose. * Fourth Heart: You and Kalin Tag Duel against Tetsu Trudge and Georg. **'Card Earned:' "Thought Ruler Archfiend" x3 Carly Carmine's Normal Story * First Heart: You and Carly Tag Duel against Leo and Luna. * Second Heart: You and Carly Tag Duel against Tetsu Trudge and Mina Simington. * Third Heart: You and Carly Tag Duel against Yusei Fudo and Rally Dawson * Fourth Heart: You and Carly Tag Duel against Jack Atlas and Mina Simington. **'Card Earned:' 3x copies of each Fortune Fairy monster, throughout Carly's story. Carly Carmine's Dark Signer Story * First Heart: You and Carly Tag Duel against Leo and Crow Hogan. * Second Heart: You and Carly Tag Duel against Luna and Tetsu Trudge. * Third Heart: You and Carly Tag Duel against Akiza Izinski and Mina Simington. * Fourth Heart: You and Carly Tag Duel against Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo. **'Card Earned:' "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" x3 Misty Tredwell's Normal Story * First Heart: You and Misty Tag Duel against Carly Carmine and Tetsu Trudge. * Second Heart: You and Misty Tag Duel against Leo and Luna. * Third Heart: You and Misty Tag Duel against Jack Atlas and Taku. * Fourth Heart: You duel against Misty. **'Card Earned:' "Evil Dragon Ananta" x3 Misty Tredwell's Dark Signer Story * First Heart: You and Misty Tag Duel against Tetsu Trudge and Georg. * Second Heart: You and Misty Tag Duel against Jack Atlas and Mina Simington. * Third Heart: You and Misty Tag Duel against Kalin Kessler and Kaia. * Fourth Heart: You and Misty Tag Duel against Akiza Izinski and Leo. **'Card Earned:' Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua x3 Tetsu Trudge's Normal Story * First Heart: You and Trudge tag duel against Misty Tredwell and Maki * Second Heart: You and Trudge tag duel against Rei and Maia. * Third Heart: You and Trudge tag duel against Rally Dawson and Walter. * Fourth Heart: You and Trudge tag duel against Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan. **'Card Earned:' Goyo Guardian x3 Tetsu Trudge's Shadow Drone Story * First Heart: You and Trudge Tag Duel Luna and Devack. * Second Heart: You and Trudge Tag Duel against Akiza Izinski and Dark Signer Misty Tredwell. * Third Heart: You and Trudge Tag Duel against Jack Atlas and Dark Signer Carly Carmine. * Fourth Heart: You and Trudge Tag Duel against Yusei Fudo and Dark Signer Kalin Kessler. **'Card Earned:' Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua x3 (Note: Trudge never had Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua; it was Greiger's Earthbound Immortal). Mina Simington's Normal Story * First Heart: You and Mina Tag Duel against Rio and Simon. * Second Heart: You and Mina Tag Duel against Leo and Bawnji. * Third Heart: You and Mina Tag Duel against Misty Tredwell and Olivia. * Fourth Heart: You and Mina Tag Duel against Jack Atlas and Leo. ** Card Earned: "Queen of Fate - Eternia" x3 Mina Simington's Angry Story * First Heart: You and Mina Tag Duel against Leo and Alice. * Second Heart: You and Mina Tag Duel against Misty Tredwell and Andrea. * Third Heart: You and Mina Tag Duel against Tetsu Trudge and Dean. * Fourth Heart: You and Mina Tag Duel against Carly Carmine and Jack Atlas. ** Card Earned: "Dark Strike Fighter" x3 Rally Dawson's Story * First Heart: You and Rally Tag Duel against Jaime and Syun. * Second Heart: You and Rally Tag Duel against Crow Hogan and Rei. * Third Heart: You and Rally Tag Duel against Tetsu Trudge and Wade. * Fourth Heart: You and Rally Tag Duel against Yusei Fudo and Leo. ** Card Earned: "Turbo Cannon" x3 Devack's Story Unlocked by completing Luna's story. * First Heart: Devack duels against Leo, mistaking him for his sister Luna. * Second Heart: Devack duels against Mina Simington, mistaking her for Akiza Izinski. * Third Heart: Devack duels against Tetsu Trudge, mistaking him for Jack Atlas. * Forth Heart: Devack duels against Crow Hogan, mistaking him for Yusei Fudo. ** Card Earned: "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu" X3 Note: Devack's initial Partner Deck is made exclusively out of high-Level monsters, with no way to summon his monsters. The Deck is useless until it is edited, making it mandatory to find Larry and pay him 10,000 DP to unlock the ability of editing Devack's Deck. Roman Goodwin's Story Unlocked by completing the main story for all the Signers. * First Heart: The player duels against Luna. * Second Heart: The player duels against Akiza Izinski. * Third Heart: The player duels against Jack Atlas. * Fourth Heart: The player duels against Yusei Fudo. ** Card Earned: "Earthbound Immortal Uru" X3 Secondary Character's Story A secondary character refers to a character in the Duelist 2 list. All of them share the same story and upon completion, the player receives a photo of himself and a group of secondary characters. * First Heart: You and your partner Tag Duel against Carly Carmine and Luna. * Second Heart: You and your partner Tag Duel against Misty Tredwell and Leo. * Third Heart: You and your partner Tag Duel against Crow Hogan and Akiza Izinski. * Fourth Heart: You and your partner Tag Duel against Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo. Locations File:WorldMap-TF04.png|alt=world map|thumb|right|400px|Click on a location to view the area's article. circle 88 37 10 Leo and Luna's Penthouse circle 103 90 10 Back Alley circle 89 132 10 Sector Security circle 105 142 10 Tops Plaza circle 104 160 10 Carly's Apartment circle 53 167 10 Misty's Apartment circle 112 179 10 Arcadia Movement circle 136 156 10 Downtown District circle 168 150 10 Stadium circle 177 120 10 Hospital circle 213 114 10 Highway Underpass circle 296 85 10 Party Hall circle 270 189 10 Abandoned Factory circle 285 207 10 Yusei's Hideout circle 289 234 10 Satellite Square circle 298 186 10 Shoreline circle 323 184 10 Crow's Hideout circle 347 200 10 B.A.D. Area circle 326 221 10 Old Enerdy System desc top-left Locations in the game on the map include: * Leo and Luna's Penthouse * Back Alley * Sector Security * Tops Plaza * Carly's Apartment * Misty's Apartment * Arcadia Movement * Downtown District * Stadium * Hospital * Highway Underpass * Party Hall * Abandoned Factory * Yusei's Hideout * Satellite Square * Shoreline * Crow's Hideout * B.A.D. Area * Old Enerdy System Other notes * The color of the map determines the time of day: **Sky blue is early morning. **Yellow is daytime. **Orange is sunset. **Blue is evening. **Indigo is late night. * Dark Signer characters usually only appear near the end of the day (near nightfall). * The Card Shop will give you a permanent discount if you bring them specific figures from the Item machine. Figures include "White Magician Pikeru", "Ebon Magician Curran", "Dark Magician Girl", "Card Ejector" and "Cyber Tutu". Completing this set is necessary to unlock the "Lovey Dovey" card pack. You can recognize a figure needed for this when you acquire it (from the item shop or from someone else) because its icon will be golden. * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX reference: When you talk to Tenzen Yanagi after you play the game with him (does not matter if you win or lose), he offers to tell you the story of when he fought aliens alongside a dolphin. Jaden fought a robot named Alien in space while being assisted by "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin". * Many cards that were game originals were released in the OCG/TCG. * Complete Story Mode with all 4 Signer characters to add 1 Forbidden card to your Deck. Promotional cards Bugs * "Majestic Dragon"'s password cannot be recognized in the password machine. However, this might be intentional, considering how it is portrayed in the anime (in the anime, "Majestic Dragon" only appears as the card on top of the deck by using the power of the Crimson Dragon, so it makes sense if it cannot be obtained, since normally such card does not exist). The only way to obtain the "Majestic Dragon" and "Majestic Star Dragon" in the game is to download them from the Yu-Gi-Oh! website. * "Bamboo Scrap" will only Tribute a monster on your side of the field, regardless if there is a plant-Type monster on the opponent's side of the field * When you play "Molten Destruction" the 3D field seems to have an error. * The effect of "Flamvell Firedog" says that you can Special Summon from your Graveyard but it really is from your Deck (and the effect resolves as it really is). * Any "Dark Synchro" monster's Level counts as the positive number. * "Gladiator's Return" states that you can only return "Gladiator Beast" monsters to the Deck, but actually any "Gladiator Beast" card can be returned. This effect is true for the OCG. * In this game, you can add Synchro Monsters to your Main Deck. First, change the layout in the Deck Editing Menu, and after that, move Synchro Monsters from your Trunk to your Side Deck, and then from the Side Deck, hold the R button and press X. Then the Synchro Monsters will be move to your Main Deck. However, when the Duel starts, when an effect has been activated, the game hangs. Sometimes, when you activate a card effect that searches a card(s) from your Deck, the Synchro Monsters in your hand return to your Extra Deck. * "Morphtronic Bind" and "Dragon's Rage" effects still work even when those cards are face-down. * "One-Hundred Eye Dragon states that only he gains the effects of all "Infernity" monsters in the Graveyard, but actually all monsters on your side of the field gain the effects. * Sometimes, you are not allowed to summon Synchro Monsters when the Levels are correct in Tag Duels. * The text of "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union" says you may only equip monsters you control to it, but the effect actually works as normal. * When Rally summons "Turbo Cannon", the cut-away sequence of Rally summoning it always says it's summoned in Attack Position, even when it's summoned in Defense Position. * Your partner will almost never activate the effect of "Hyena". * When you have a Gemini monster on the field that could destroy a monster or attack directly using an effect (such as "Infinity Dark", "Shadow Delver", and "Goggle Golem"), your partner will often attack with it, even if it doesn't have the effect yet. This results in a pointless suicide attack. * In general, your partner will only very rarely Gemini Summon your Gemini monsters, even if the effect would win the duel or they aren't spending the Normal Summon required themselves. Sometimes, they will even ignore a set "Supervise" you played so they will use it on your monster on their turn. The lone exception to this hole in AI seems to be "Dark Valkyria". * When a character using "Miracle Fertilizer" Tributes "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias" to negate a targeting card, even if it was brought back using "Miracle Fertilizer", "Miracle Fertilizer" will not go to the graveyard, so it is possible for them or you (didn't test when player uses "Miracle Fertilizer" but assuming) to keep your "Miracle Fertilizer" if you tribute "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias" using its effect when connected to "Miracle Fertilizer". Any card effect that removes cards from the field like "Mirror Force", etc, will not destroy "Miracle Fertilizer" every time for some reason, giving plants a big advantage. * Sometimes when your opponent activates the "Destiny Draw" and you cancel the animation, a second glowing Deck appears with the same number of cards as your opponent's Deck. It disappears when the "Destiny Draw" card is drawn. * The card "Il Blud" misspells the word from to form. * When resolving the effect of "Pot of Avarice", the animation shows that Fusion Monsters, Synchro Monsters and Dark Synchro Monsters as being returned to the Main Deck. However, they are being returned to the Extra Deck. * All cards in the Graveyards share the name with the first card in them. This doesn't affect the gameplay, however. * The ATK/DEF values shown beneath a card's picture at the left-hand side of the screen max out at 99999; they are displayed correctly over the card's picture on the Duel field, however, and there does not appear to be any actual in-game limit on how high they can go. * At some point in the game the Deck Edit music gets replaced with some buggy and corrupted sounding BGM. Some get this after downloading extra content from Yu-Gi-Oh website, while others - after getting forbidden cards. The real reason is still unknown and there is no way to fix this except to start a new game. * When shrink is used on a fusion monster fused by power bond (e.g Cyber End Dragon), the boosted attack from power bond disappears, like when shrink is used on C.E.D. with 8000 atk, it should bring it down to 2000 original atk, + 2000 atk from power bond to make 4000 atk, however after shrink is used on C.E.D with 8000 atk, it brings its atk to 2000 atk meaning it ignores the power bond, and in the end of the turn it raises it to 4000 atk. References External links * The Spriters Resource page Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 5D's Tag Force 4